


What we did in Barbados

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichimetti, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, this is a phichimetti story with just a side of the other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Chris and Phichit have to share a hotel room on vacation, not that either of them mind very much. But their feelings for each other are more than friendly, and life has its ways of making everything more complicated than it has to be.Please mind the tags. This gets a little heavier than may be expected from the premise, but really only a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, there's only one bed, whatever will they do?

Off season.

Holiday. Vacation.

They deserved it. It had been Viktor’s words, and soon enough they’d all caught on. Not for too long. Just a little more than a week. Sunshine, beach, ocean. As much leisure or activity as they wanted.

Viktor had chosen the destination, and he’d always had impeccable taste. Chris hadn’t been to Barbados before, but it was beautiful, all white beaches and turquoise water. The resort was beautiful, too, an elegant white building complex surrounded by palm trees, right in front of the beach.

There was only one small issue.

“Three double rooms?”

Yuuri cast a worried glance at Viktor and then from Phichit to Chris.

“Surely there has been a mistake.”

Viktor nodded.

“There was, but all the other rooms have been booked and pre-booked until the end of the month.”

“Is there a problem?”  
  
Otabek stuck his head out of the doorway to the room he and Yuri shared, his expression the usual slight glower. Chris had learned that it didn’t mean anything, it was simply his neutral face.

“What’s wrong now?” Yuri joined his boyfriend, and his glare was deliberate.

“Apparently we have three double rooms instead of two doubles and two singles.”

Yuri looked from Chris to Phichit.

“Well, tough luck, Chulanont.” And Yuri vanished from sight again, pulling Otabek with him.

Chris felt a twinge of annoyance at that, but then Yuri had never taken to his personality, even though he’d thought they’d bonded over their love for cats a while back. Apparently not. Or maybe it was just one of his moods. He could get like that sometimes.

“I don’t mind,” Phichit said, already half inside the room. “The bed is huge. You don’t snore, do you?” He grinned at Chris, who smiled back and shook his head.

“No one has complained before, anyway.”

“Well, that’s that then.”

Standing next to Chris and his luggage, Yuuri was still frowning in Phichit’s direction.

“Are you sure you’re alright with that?”

Chris couldn’t help feeling a little hurt at the concerned way in which Yuuri was looking at Phichit. Yes, Chris had once grabbed Yuuri’s butt, but he had assumed that their pole dancing extravaganza had put their friendship in a zone where they were comfortable with that kind of thing. No one, after all, had realized just how drunk Yuuri had been until almost a year later. How could they have, considering how coordinated he’d still managed to be? Even now, Chris was slightly awed by the idea.

“Chris?”

He blinked at the sound of Phichit’s voice, and turned to him, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Are you okay with this?” Phichit’s brow wrinkled, and Chris gave him a wide smile at once. There was something about a frowning Phichit Chulanont that made Chris want to put him at ease, made him want to bring the smile back to his face.

“Of course, Petit.” He could have said that he’d shared a bed with much worse, but thought it unwise for the moment. Phichit might have found it funny, but Yuuri was still standing right next to him, even though Viktor had already vanished into the other room.

“Chris, do you have a moment?”

This was it then. The talk. From the way Yuuri had looked at him and Phichit before, Chris was almost certain what this was going to be about.

Yuuri pulled him out of earshot of Phichit, before he opened his mouth to say something, but Chris held up his hands and said at once:

“Look, I know I have a reputation, and I know we’ve had a - misunderstanding, but Phichit is safe with me. No need to be so worried.”  
  
Yuuri did not seem entirely convinced, but nodded, eventually.

“Good. Because he’s my best friend and he’s like a little brother to me. And if anyone hurts him, there will be hell to pay.” His face reddened as he said it, apparently he was embarrassed by the vehemence of the sentiment himself, but nevertheless Yuuri looked like he meant it.

“I understand. But my point still stands, anyway. I would never hurt him. Or even wish to inconvenience him.” Chris held his gaze, and was only distracted when a long and drawn-out  _Yuuuuuuuuri_  came from inside Yuuri and Viktor’s room. Yuuri nodded, once, then made a beeline for their room, and Chris could finally have a look at his own.

It was beautiful, large and bright, big balcony doors overlooking the beach, white curtains fluttering in the breeze. Phichit had flopped down onto the left hand side of the king-sized bed and yawned just as Chris drew a little closer.

“Jet lag?” he asked sympathetically. It had to be the middle of the night in Thailand, even if Chris didn’t know the exact difference right now. 

“So tired,” Phichit murmured, watching through half-closed eyes as Chris unpacked a few things and put them away. “You’re so neat. I just want to sleep. But I’m on holiday. I’m sure that’s illegal.” It sounded like Phichit was already half-asleep, and Chris cast him an amused glance.

“Take a nap, I’ll wake you up in a bit. An hour? Two?” It was late afternoon, and the way Phichit had talked on their flight, he cared more about nightlife, anyway.

“An hour will do. I slept o-o-on the plane, too.” He yawned widely and Chris smiled.

“Then go to sleep. I’ll check the hotel and will report back in a bit.”

Phichit muttered his thanks and Chris left him to sleep.

* * *

“So they won’t leave their room?” Phichit stirred sugar into his coffee and stifled a yawn, considering his breakfast options. He had slept for about ten hours and not eaten anything in at least another four. The breakfast buffet wasn’t going to stand a chance.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and nodded, but smiled almost indulgently, too. 

“Something heavy hit the door from the other side when Viktor knocked a second time.”

Phichit snorted into his coffee. 

Viktor, always an early bird, had apparently already gone for a swim, and Chris, who was the least jet-lagged of them all, had joined him, leaving Yuuri and Phichit to have breakfast together. Yuri and Otabek meanwhile…

“Well, I wasn’t expecting them to tag along with us most of the time, anyway. Otabek might be persuaded, but Yuri…” Yuuri made a vague hand gesture. “He’s got enough of us back home and he’ll want time to themselves. I’m sure they’ll explore at their own leisure.”  
  
“If they manage to leave the bed.”

It was always fun to make Yuuri blush, and even his two-year relationship with Viktor had not changed him much in that respect. Phichit grinned and took the last sip of his coffee, before heading for the buffet and stacking his plate with everything that would fit. 

“So, did you sleep well?“ Yuuri asked, when they’d sat back down, munching happily. "You don’t mind rooming with Chris?”

Phichit shook his head, but smiled at Yuuri’s concern. It was endearing, but the mistake had been the hotel’s, not Yuuri’s, and it was time Yuuri stopped feeling guilty about everything bad happening around him.

“He doesn’t snore and he’s fun to talk to. I don’t mind at all. Relax, Yuuri. We’re on vacation. Have some fun.” 

In truth, Phichit wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing a room and bed with Chris. He liked him, the problem was that perhaps he liked him a little too much. He had entertained the thought that this vacation might be the catalyst for something between them, but in all honesty, he hadn’t been very serious about it. It had been a bit of a fantasy. A silly fantasy to boot. But now they were sleeping in the same bed, and it was considerably harder to ignore the thought.

But Phichit had no idea how Chris felt about him. They had always gotten along well, on the few occasions that they’d met, but contrary to the persona Chris put on during performances, he was not as notoriously flirty as everyone seemed to think.

That, or he wasn’t interested in Phichit at all. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” he asked Yuuri as they made their way to the beach to find the other two, trying to think about something other than Chris.  
  
Yuuri shrugged. 

“It’s the first day, I thought we could take things easy, maybe spend it at the beach?”

“Aw, no way. You have to go sight seeing with me! I want to walk in Rihanna’s footsteps!”

Yuuri laughed.  
  
“Of course you do.”

“Oh wow,” Phichit stopped abruptly, staring at the beach and glittering sea that lay spread out in front of them.

“I’d have thought you’d be used to beautiful beach scenery,” Yuuri teased, “Bangkok is close to the sea, isn’t it?” 

It was and Phichit would have said that Yuuri really ought to come visit him one of these days, if he hadn’t been so busy staring at a dripping wet Christophe Giacometti rising from the waves in the very best Casino Royale tradition, only he was wearing even shorter speedos than Daniel Craig. And he was hotter. Much hotter.

This. This was bad.  
  
“Oh, there’s Viktor. I think.” Yuuri squinted, then waved as Viktor lifted his arms and waved them over. At the confused look Phichit gave him, he said: “Old glasses. My normal pair had a bit of an accident when I tripped over someone who kept running between my legs while I was packing.”

“You really need to train Viktor better.” 

They were still laughing when they reached Viktor, sitting in a beach chair under a parasol.  
  
“What are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing.”  
  
“That means they’ve been making fun of you, Vitya.”

Chris had reached them, too, and was towelling himself off, which Phichit did not watch out of the corner of his eye, not at all.

“You’re not making fun of me, are you, Yuuri?” He made puppy eyes at Yuuri who put an arm around Viktor and kissed his temple.

“I’d never. Phichit on the other hand…”

“Just a joke.” Phichit quickly turned to Chris to change the subject. “And I thought you wanted to wake me last evening! I slept all night instead.”

Chris raised his eyebrows.

“I tried to wake you up, but all you did was mutter something about robot hamsters and saving the universe. After ten minutes, I gave up. I was tired, too, after all.”

“Oh yeah. I remember. I was in space. Or maybe at school. And there were giant pilotable hamster robots. But it was all just a video game maybe?”

“Have you been binging Voltron again?”

Phichit cringed.  
  
“Yuuuri!” Of course he had, and Yuuri knew. He rolled his eyes hard at him, then turned back to Chris. “Anyway, wanna hit the town and take a million pictures and wander in the footsteps of the almighty Rihanna with me?”

For a moment, Chris looked past Phichit and seemed to hesitate, and Phichit was afraid he’d been too pushy. But then Chris smiled.

“Sounds great.”

* * *

It was – fun. Chris was endlessly patient about talking selfies and having his picture taken, and taking pictures of Phichit when he asked nicely, and he had apparently taken time to prepare himself for their vacation – he knew the landmarks and interesting spots and even little titbits of trivia about the places they went to. St. Michael was charming, colourful tourist busses among largely Victorian style buildings, interspersed with modern touches, everything flanked by palms.

But by the end of the third day, Phichit was convinced that Chris wasn’t interested in him at all. Phichit had tried to flirt, and he wasn’t exactly bad at it, even if he said so himself. But Chris was all politeness, friendly, but detached, and hadn’t picked up on any of the clues, hadn’t even appeared to notice all the opportunities Phichit presented with growing desperation.

Maybe he wasn’t his type. Phichit could accept that. Of course he could. But spending the remaining nights of their vacation in bed beside Chris with him silently pining was a sad prospect. It was bad enough to wake up each morning and refrain from staring at the handsome man beside him, looking so soft in his sleep, long lashes fluttering, making Phichit hastily retreat for the bathroom, where he would make enough noise to wake Chris up.

He considered talking to Yuuri about it; Chris was Viktor’s friend, maybe he could get some information about Chris’ tastes from him, but then he decided against it. He didn’t want to bother them with his crush while they were on holiday, plus this was embarrassing. Back in the olden days he’d teased Yuuri enough about his crush on Viktor, he didn’t necessarily want to give him ammunition to get revenge.

In the end he decided to give it one last shot – they’d go clubbing tonight, and Phichit would do all he could to get Chris to notice him. If that didn’t work – he’d give up and find someone else to notice him. Then he might not have to share a bed with Chris for the rest of the week, after all.

It was a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to hurt characters in any way hurts me, too... T_T

Chris had been good so far, exceptionally good, considering. He did enjoy flirting with amiable, beautiful people, and most of the time it didn’t even mean much. It was the kind of interaction that came easy to him. People often took this to mean that he was a libertine, and it had been easier to play along and use it to his advantage than constantly trying to explain himself.

Not doing what came naturally was exhausting. He wanted to flirt with Phichit, wanted to take him up on the easy banter he offered. With the way Phichit sometimes looked at him, there may even have been more there, and the thought was admittedly enticing. Phichit was an extraordinary person, and Chris wanted to get to know him deeply, in whichever way Phichit would allow, as friends, as lovers, as something in between.

But he had promised Yuuri, and he didn’t think Yuuri would understand that this was simply who Chris was. Yuuri meant everything he said and did with such vehemence. He was so serious. That, too, had its charm, of course. He liked Yuuri, moreover Yuuri was his best friend’s fiancé, and he wanted Yuuri to like him, too. After what had turned out to be a rather shaky start, he didn’t want to mess up again. So he did the hard thing and was most decidedly not himself around Phichit.

But his resolution was suddenly under heavy attack. This was too hard. It was torture.

“What do you think?”

Phichit twirled in best Disney princess manner, even though there wasn’t actually anything to twirl. The move looked impressive, anyway, all glittering gold on dark skin. Golden hot pants, a dark shirt shimmering golden, too, that was more holes than not. Gold dust on his lips, his cheekbones, even on his collarbones.

“Too much?” He gave Chris a worried look when he didn’t reply. Chris licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Gold looks superb on you.”

“That’s just what I tell myself before every competition.”

Phichit winked, the golden eye-liner on point as always, and Chris laughed. 

“People will fight over you in that club.”

That got him a smug, almost feline grin. 

“Good.”

Chris didn't quite have words for what Phichit's smile did to him, and to hide his sudden tongue-tiedness he said quickly:

“I’m suddenly feeling underdressed, though.”

They had retired to their rooms before going out clubbing, and Chris, after a quick shower, had donned a white shirt and a pair of skinny black pants.

“Nah, you look good. Cool understatement. Like you know you look good in anything.”

Christ was not entirely sure if he should take that as compliment, but he just went with it, anyway.

They met in the lobby, everyone gawking somewhat at Phichit. For once, even Yuri and Otabek had joined them, though the moment Yuri laid eyes on Phichit, he exclaimed:

“Chulanont looks better than me, I’m not going.”

Otabek pulled him close and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, it made Yuri relent, almost smile, and join them for the night without further complaints.

Otabek had made the concession not to wear leather in this heat, but wore simple black on black nonetheless. Yuri was all tight leopard print, as usual. They looked good together, but nothing could quite reach Phichit’s glamour tonight.

Viktor, much like Chris himself, had chosen something simple, though expensive, if Chris was any judge. Yuuri, glasses gone and hair slicked back, seemed to be in full eros mode in a tight, dark red shirt, and for some reason Chris didn't question he was already slightly tipsy. 

The club was stuffy, the heat of the island, the heat of too many bodies oppressive. The heat of watching Phichit dance, too. Chris leant against the bar, drinking something relievingly bitter, and tried to keep his gaze away from shimmying hips, graceful naked arms. This, of course, was the trouble with ice skaters, they were all such damn good dancers. Elegant, intense. Managing to go from gracefully ethereal to incredibly hot in seconds.

Yuuri and Viktor offered no distraction, either, they had managed to claim one of the few booths around the walls and were busy with each other, though not in danger of being thrown out for public indecency. Unlike some people.

Yuri and Otabek were on the dancefloor, doing something that differed from foreplay only because they were still wearing clothes. All grinding hips and rough kisses, not necessarily something that Chris hadn’t seen at clubs before, but this was not that kind of club. He wondered if they’d be thrown out, and if, when Yuri inevitably got into a fight because of it, he should help his friends or pretend he didn’t know them. He had a suspicion he would help after all, which didn't improve his mood either.

He watched them for a bit, feeling old. It was still better than watching Phichit, though, who had already drawn a crowd of admirers.

“Ah, young love.”

He turned, slightly startled, to find Viktor and Yuuri beside him, looking dishevelled.

“More like public indecency,” Yuuri muttered, though by the state of his clothes and the lovebites on Viktor’s neck, he really wasn’t one to talk.

“We, erm – we’re turning in early.” Viktor coughed. “Long day, you understand.” He grinned sheepishly and Chris shook his head, but refrained from a more racy comment and just said “Have fun!”, watched them say good night to the others and slip out arm in arm.

Phichit looked a little bemused, but then turned and looked in Chris’ direction. Smiled in a way that seemed to light up the whole room and made his way through his throng of admirers towards Chris.

“Those two." He shook his head, laughing. "Boy, I’m thirsty.” He ordered something that was much too colourful and fruity and downed half of it in a matter of seconds. Then he gave Chris a sharp look.

“Dance with me, Chris, come on! Don’t just stand here, I know you’ve got the moves.” He was glistening with sweat and golden glitter that by now had spread evenly all over him, and his eyes shone. He was so beautiful it hurt, and Chris didn’t find it in himself to turn him down. Not that he had wanted to in the first place. So easy to give in to temptation when it was this alluring.

“Of course, Petit.”

They passed Yuri and Otabek on their way and grinned at each other in vague embarrassment.

“I cordially invite you to dance beside me in a way unlikely to cause a public affront,” Phichit said in mock solemnity when they were a good distance away from them, making Chris snort.

“I accept with the appropriate amount of pleasure.”

It was easy, much easier actually than just watching Phichit from afar. He could almost get lost in the music, the movements.

Right up until the moment when Phichit drew closer and slid his arms around his neck, hot skin against his own, real and electrifying, and Phichit was suddenly much too close, looking up at Chris with barely disguised longing.

It was the hardest thing to do, watching Phichit’s face fall as Chris stepped back.

“It’s too hot in here, Petit. I need a moment outside. I’m sorry.”

Chris turned and left quickly, feeling like the world’s biggest jerk.

It was a little cooler outside, the air definitely clearer. Chris leant back against the building’s wall and stared up at the dark starless sky.

He wanted Phichit. More than he’d known himself just a few minutes ago. But this was bad. Bad timing, mostly. He didn’t want to take anything too far too fast and have to part again for different parts of the world a few days later, didn’t want Yuuri to jump down his throat, either. Most of all he didn’t want to make a mistake and rush things with Phichit, just to alleviate the tension between them. But how to avoid that while sharing a bed for another four days he really didn’t know.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Chris must have stood there for a while, thinking things through. In the end though, he decided that it wasn’t fair towards Phichit not to include him in this, and was about to go back inside and ask Phichit to go for a walk, to talk about everything, when he was almost run over by Yuri.

“There you are, asshole!”

Chris raised his eyebrows, but something in Yuri’s expression stopped him from commenting on the rudeness. There was the familiar anger there, yes, but also something almost like panic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Beka got into a fight with an asshole who wanted to drag Chulanont off, I think he’s been roofied.”

Chris didn’t even think, just ran back into the club, pushing through the crowd in his way, until he found Otabek, engrossed in a conversation with one of the bouncers Chris had noticed earlier, Phichit leaning against a pillar, steadied by one of Otabek’s arms around him. The space around them was noticeably empty and people were still casting glances their way.

“Phichit!”

Otabek’s tense expression lightened a little when he saw Chris.

“Glad you’re still here, Christophe.”

“What happened?” He lifted Phichit’s face gently. “You still with me, Petit?”

His eyes were slightly unfocused.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t pay attention,” he muttered.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Here. Can you walk? Let’s get you outside.” He looked over Phichit’s head at Otabek. “The guy?”

“Ran off through the fire exit. Asshole. But I blackened his eye at least.”

Chris looked towards the bouncer, then back at Otabek.

“Are you in trouble?”

That got him a very rare smile from Otabek.

“Nah, James here is a good guy. Clubs see this kind of thing all the time. At least more people these days are informed and vigilant.”

Chris nodded, his mind already elsewhere.

“I’ll take him outside, get him to a hospital.” He steered Phichit outside, hardly noticing how the crowd parted before them. Phichit had trouble walking, but they managed to get out eventually, where Yuri was still standing, phone in hand.

“I called a cab. Otabek texted me.”

“Thanks.”

“Whatever. How is he?”

Chris made Phichit sit down on the curb, kneeling down beside him. Phichit leant against him immediately.

“Dizzy,” Phichit himself replied. “Shaky. Awful.” And so low only Chris could hear, he added: “Scared.”

Chris put an arm around him, feeling numb with fear and anger, at least some of that directed at himself.

“I’m here. I’m so sorry I left, it’s all my fault.”

Phichit pushed his face harder against Chris’ shoulder, sounding near tears now.

“’s not. I wanted you to want me, not your fault I was too clingy and pushed you away.”

Chris closed his eyes and cursed himself silently.

“Oh Petit. You weren’t too clingy at all. You did nothing wrong.”

Behind him, Yuri cleared his throat.

“Your cab is here.”

Chris hadn’t noticed him, but Otabek had joined them at some point, his arm around Yuri now, watching as Chris helped Phichit up and into the car.

“Text us where you are and we’ll tell the others.”

Chris nodded to Otabek, then sat down beside Phichit and told the driver to take them to the nearest hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be 4 chapters, but there really was not good point to separate the rest of the story, so it's just three chapters after all... Anyway, enjoy!

“Hey you. Good morning.”

Phichit watched as Chris approached his bedside, green eyes searching, though for what Phichit wasn't sure. He looked very tired. Phichit knew he'd spent the night in the chair beside his bed.

“Hey,” he replied, not quite managing a smile.

Chris pulled the chair close to the bed once more and sat down.

“Do you... remember anything from last night?”

The answer was 'barely' and that was disturbing. Phichit had never even been blackout drunk before, so the gap in his memory was unsettling. Try as he might, everything after some guy whose face he barely recalled asking him to dance was gone.

“Not much, from a certain point on. The hospital filled me in some, but it's all a haze.”

Chris told him what had happened in a flat voice, looking more grave and downcast than Phichit had ever seen him. He liked the part where Otabek had hit the guy, everything else just made him feel worse.

“So I took you to the hospital and they took over from there,” Chris finished, running one hand over his face. “I'm sorry, Phichit. I wasn't there...”

“Don't. You're not responsible for me. I didn't pay enough attention. I acted like...” He grimaced, feeling sick and humiliated. “I was easy prey, I guess. I should've known better.”

“Nonsense!” Chris' interjection was so sharp that Phichit shrank back. “Sorry,” Chris said at once, “but this wasn't your fault. None of it. If I hadn't run off...”

“Chris...” Phichit reached out and touched his arm. “Let's agree that neither of us is at fault and blame the asshole who spiked my drink instead.”

“Alright.” Chris gave him a small smile and put his hand over Phichit's. “How do you feel?” he asked, a moment later.

“Angry. I keep wondering why me, but if it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else, maybe someone without friends watching. I keep thinking I ought to press charges, just on principle, but what evidence is there, I don't even remember the guy's face, and I will leave in a few days, anyway. I just want to forget and not talk about it ever again, but I feel like I have to tell Ciao Ciao even though I really don't want to, and do I have to inform the ISU? I mean, this isn't exactly doping and the doctor told me it can't be detected by blood or urine tests after a few hours, but...”

He'd grown faster with each word until his voice broke, and it was a relief when Chris pulled him close and let him sob against his chest, stroking his hair and shoulders. They sat there for a while, and would have remained so, except...

“Phichit!”

He looked up at Yuuri's voice and sat back slowly, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh Chuchu!” Yuuri rushed over to him, Chris moving back to let him pass, and hugged Phichit hard.

“All this hugging is nice,” Phichit muttered into Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri pulled back after a moment, looking at him in concern.

“I was so worried when I heard... How are you?”

“Fine. Just peachy.”

Yuuri's lips twitched.

“Liar.” He bopped Phichit's nose, but had obviously understood that Phichit didn't want to talk right now. “Are you free to leave or do they want you to stay longer?”

“I think I still have to sign something, but then I'll be ready to leave.” He didn't say that the hospital had been reluctant when he'd asked how soon he could leave; he didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

Yuuri nodded.

“Then let's go.”

While he was signing his discharge papers, Phichit watched Chris and Yuuri talk out of the corner of his eye, looking serious, keeping their voices low. He wondered what they were talking about – him, probably – and who of the two would cave more easily under careful questioning. Phichit filed that away for later.

It was thoroughly odd, to return and find everyone so obviously concerned about him. Viktor had petted his shoulder awkwardly when he'd left the hospital, and back at the resort, Otabek pulled him into a brief, one-armed hug. It was odder, even, to be greeted by Yuri with the words “Hey, idiot, I'm glad you're okay.” and then, utterly unexpected, voice conspiratorially low: “You probably don't remember last night much, but you and that big Swiss idiot need to talk about your feelings for each other. Just saying.”

He turned away before Phichit could ask what he was talking about, wondering, with a hollow feeling in his stomach, what he might have said or done that he didn't recall.

Once he was back in his hotel room, he took a long, hot shower, and after that had to fight hard not to succumb to the desire to fall into bed and pull the blanket over his head for the next few days.

Chris entered just as Phichit had put on something loose and comfortable, looking like he, too, could do with a shower and several days' sleep. He was still wearing last night's clothes, and upon closer inspection...

“Oh my. There's glitter all over your shirt.”

Chris looked down, then smiled wanly.

“Sorry,” Phichit muttered. “But it washes out easily, don't worry.”

“I'm sure it will, Petit. Don't worry about it.”

They looked at each other for a moment, it seemed Chris was too exhausted for words.

“Did you sleep at all?” Phichit asked eventually.

Chris yawned with perfect timing.

“A bit. I'll just take a shower and then...” He looked at the bed, then at the bright blue sky beyond their balcony. “Take a nap at the beach maybe? How does that sound?”

Phichit smiled at him and nodded.

“Sounds good.”  
  


* * *

   
Chris just about managed to fall into a beach chair before sleep caught up with him.

When he woke up again, the sun was low in the sky and Phichit lay on the chair next to him, smiling lazily when he noticed that Chris was awake. It was a genuine smile, too, not like he had looked in the morning, as though smiling just for the sake of keeping up a facade. Chris' heart still hurt at the idea, anger at himself, at Phichit's would-be assailant, at the whole situation rising like bile inside him.

“I kept adjusting the parasol so you wouldn't get burnt to a crisp. Chris-p. It's a pun. I am hilarious. You have to laugh because I've been waiting for you to wake up just to use it.”

Chris laughed, and that, too, was genuine.

“You are adorable. Thank you.” He felt better for it, too, the anger not gone, but much less like a knife twisting in his guts, easier to ignore. “Where are the others?” They had all been there when he'd stumbled onto the beach, even Yuri and Otabek, as though no one wanted to leave Phichit alone again.

“We bored them.” Phichit winked. “No, in truth, I sent them off. I thought we needed some time, just you and me, eventually.” He looked nervous, then frowned and reached behind his beach chair and offered Chris a water bottle.

“Uhm. Thanks.” Chris took it, slightly confused, then realized he was actually parched and drank most of the water immediately.

“You've slept for a few hours, I thought you'd be thirsty. I watched that bottle like a hawk, no one put anything in.” He smiled weakly.

Chris nodded.

“Thank you.”

Phichit gave him a furtive look.

“Are you awake enough to talk?”

Chris' heart started beating a little faster. He just nodded, lips dry in spite of the bottle of water he'd just downed.

Phichit turned fully onto his side, looking at Chris, and his hair fell into his face in a distractingly endearing way.

“So, I don't remember much of last night, and I don't know how much of a fool I made of myself and what I said to you when I was drugged, but I remember us dancing and you leaving when I tried to get closer.” He held up his hands when Chris opened his mouth to speak, and Chris fell silent even before he could reply. “And a few hours ago, when you were sleeping, I talked to Yuuri some and he admitted that he may have warned you not to approach me in any way that may be too much for my delicate sensitivities.” He rolled his eyes and emphasised the last words by excessive use of air quotes, making Chris grin sheepishly. “So I don't know.” He gestured between the two of them. “I thought you clearly weren't interested, but now I just don't know anymore.”

Chris caught the hand in mid-motion and held it in his.

“I am interested. Very much so.” The smile on Phichit's face was its own reward. “And I didn't just hesitate because I feared the wrath of Katsuki Yuuri.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Phichit's hand, searching for words. “I was reluctant, didn't want to rush into something too hard and fast only to have to part again after a few nights. But I didn't know how much I'd already fallen for you, not until last night. So...” He took a deep breath. “I like you, very much so. Distance be damned, I want long phone calls and facetime dates and all your selfies.”

Phichit opened his eyes wide in mock shock.

“All of them? Be careful what you wish for.”

“I could never get tired of looking at you.”

Phichit beamed, abandoned his beach chair to kneel in the sand next to Chris', still holding his hand.

“Can I kiss you?”

Chris nodded, and closed his eyes at the feeling of soft lips against his, fingers stroking his cheek. It was soft and trembling, but he felt it more deeply than anything in a long time.

   
“Next vacation, let's go somewhere just the two of us.”

They were lying on a beach towel, Phichit draped across Chris' chest. When Chris laughed, Phichit could feel it rumbling below him.

“This one isn't even over yet, but the idea sounds very tempting. Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

Phichit thought about it.

“Not yet. Off season is always so short.”

“You could come visit me. Or the other way around. Or both, eventually.”

Phichit pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Chris, beaming.

“I'd love that.”

“Orrr...”

Chris looked thoughtful and was creating suspense quite needlessly, in Phichit's opinion.

“Or what?” Phichit poked him in the ribs and Chris gave an undignified squeak that made Phichit laugh.

“Or, if you still have the time in your busy training schedule, you could come back home with me once this vacation is over. It's kind of on the way, anyway. Just for a few days. You may have to change your flight last minute, though, it might be ex...”

“Yes! If you want that, I'd be happy to stay with you. Ecstatic.” He bent over Chris and kissed him, was kissed back enthusiastically. “Ciao Ciao will understand. After what happened, in any case...”

There was a moment's silence, heavy all of a sudden, and Chris wrapped his arms around Phichit and tucked his head under his chin, holding him close. They lay there like that for a while, Phichit feeling himself relax with every breath, the soft rise and fall of Chris' chest beneath him, unbidden thoughts dissipating slowly, replaced by thoughts of mountains, chocolate and mountains of chocolate and waking up next to Chris for a few days longer than expected.

“You're not allergic to cats, are you?”

The sudden question made Phichit snort and he propped himself up again.

“Asking the important questions. No. I'm not.”

Chris sighed overdramatically in relief.

“Good. Because it takes me several days of cleaning to get most of the cat hair off everything.”

Phichit let himself sink back onto Chris' chest, and gentle fingers started caressing his neck instantly.

“You should get a hamster. Much less shedding.”

“Oh no. We're not having this discussion now, Petit, we don't want a big fight this early in our relationship.”

Chris' voice was teasing, making Phichit chuckle, but the last word had him feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Do you... want to tell the fans?” he asked, suddenly hesitant. Of course, he loved social media, loved attention, but this was private. And new. And he hadn't really felt like posting on sns all day, which was a record for him, probably. But it would be inevitable. Here, they were relatively incognito, but if he was seen in Switzerland with Chris, there would be questions.

Chris hummed.

“Eventually. But after a few social media... let's just say incidents, I am obliged by coach law to tell Josef before any kind of big announcement. Or pics of me in swimwear.”

“Uuuuuuuuh, I liked those.” Phichit blushed as Chris laughed.

“I did, too. No idea why Josef thought they were, and I quote, frivolous.”

Phichit snorted.

“Your fan base loved them, too.”

“I know, right?”

Phichit was silent for a while, something was suddenly nagging at him.

“Chris?”

“Petit?”

“Will this hurt your reputation? Your – act? On the ice?”

He'd been prepared for laughter, a chuckle at least, but Chris just hummed, thoughtfully.

“Will it hurt yours?” he said after a moment.

Phichit hadn't thought of that, but found it didn't worry him.

“No. Not if I play this right.”

“Well, I don't know if there is anything to hurt about my rep, seeing as it is an arguably bad rep already, but I think we both now that it won't matter for that much longer, anyway.”

Phichit grimaced and felt the need to look at Chris, see his face, the expression on it.

“It's okay, Petit.” Chris smiled and cupped his face. “No need to look so worried. Retirement has been looming over me for a while, it's stopped being scary. I am not worried about my reputation at all. Never really have been, even if I may have played it up. A little bit of wholesome romance won't make people forget those swim wear pictures, anyway.”

“Or _Intoxicated_.”

Chris grinned.

“Did you like it?”

Phichit wanted to reply, but someone was calling his name in the distance. He sat up reluctantly, and saw that Yuuri and Viktor were coming their way. Chris was sitting up as well, and Phichit reached out to brush some sand out of Chris' hair. Phichit's beach towel had been shorter than Chris.

“Hey, you two!” Phichit must have given Yuuri a somewhat vexed look, only a few hours ago he'd made it clear that he didn't need someone to watch over him and Chris, and the look he got in return was a just a tad guilty. “We only wanted to make sure you wouldn't sleep through dinner.”

It was too hard to be upset with Yuuri when he looked so contrite already, and Phichit gave him a small smile.

Viktor looked from Chris to Phichit and back, beaming.

“I just wanted to know if it's time to congratulate you yet!”

“Viktor!” Yuuri hid his face in his hands.

Phichit caught Chris' gaze, smiled, and stepped closer, Chris immediately putting his arm around him.

“I do believe you may congratulate us for becoming figure skating's new top power couple.”

Chris' dead pan delivery and the look on Viktor's face made Phichit double over with silent laughter.

“I'm happy for you. I really am.” Yuuri took a step forward and hugged Phichit, and then Chris, too, the smooth expression on his face turning into shocked surprise, then gratitude.

“Don't touch the butt, though,” Phichit said in a stage whisper, and Chris' hands immediately dropped away from where they'd been resting safely on the middle of Yuuri's back.

“Not funny, Phichit.” Yuuri gave him a disgruntled look.

“It was a little funny,” Phichit muttered, trying not to grin too broadly.

Chris took Phichit's hand, kissed his forehead.

“It was a little funny. Okay, let's get dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

  
Dinner was fun, apart from the death glares from the other side of the table.

“That's it. I can't deal with two lovey-dovey couples, Beka, let's leave.”

Before anyone else could point out the obvious, Otabek replied:

“You're literally sitting in my lap, Yura.” 

“Yeah, but we're cool.”

Chris could swear he heard a chuckle from oh so stoic Otabek Altin.

“True.”

“We can hear you, you know?” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and continued to feed Viktor bits from his plate.

“We're cooler than all of them,” Chris whispered to Phichit, who nodded solemnly back at him.

“We are.” He bent over to him and gave Chris a peck on the cheek before resuming to eat.

There was a retching noise from the other side.

“Stop kissing every few minutes, this isn't your hotel room. Three more days of this. I think I'll go drown myself.”

“Nope.” Otabek tightened his arm around Yuri and continued eating with the other hand.

Chris turned to Phichit.

“Room service tomorrow?”

Phichit's hand sought Chris' under the table, fingers entwining at once. He gave him a lopsided grin.

“Room service for the rest of the vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone isn't familiar with Swiss mountains of chocolate: [ Toblerone! ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toblerone#/media/File:Toblerone_3362.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated always. Thank you for reading.


End file.
